mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Sunshine
''Little Miss Sunshine '' is the fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Sunshine *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair: '''Yellow (Light tan) in braids *Family:Mr. Happy and Mr. Cheerful *Friends:Mr. Happy, the rest of the characters *Rivals:Mr. Rude, Mr. Slow, Mr. Mean, Mr. Grumble *Occupation:Host's Assistant(New show only) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Sunshine *Dislikes:Darkness, Evil, Little Miss Bossy *Release date:1981 *'Job': Cheering people up *Features: Red bows *Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983) Jill Shilling (1995-1997) Alyson Court (1997-1999) Alicyn Packard (2008-present) Jo Wyatt (UK-2008-present) Emma Tate (UK-2009-present) Story There was a King who lived in a castle in Miseryland. Little Miss Sunshine is on holiday. She saw a sign saying "This way to Miseryland." So she was on her way to Miseryland. She saw a Guard at the Bridge Door. Little Miss Sunshine gave the Guard a Big Smile. Then the Guard took her to see the King of Miseryland and she had an idea. So Little Miss Sunshine and the king went back to her car. Finally she made a new picket sign saying "Laughter Land" and she boomed an enormous laugh then the king laughed too. Little Miss Sunshine is one of the happiest people in the world, besides Mr. Happy and Mr. Cheerful. . ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Sunshine is a regular in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks and personality except her nose and hair change from yellow to light tan, and runs a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with her partner, Mr. Happy. Her voice is very perky . Her house is pink, with a flowerbed, and flowers on the house as well. In the UK and US Versions, she is cutely voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt (Season 1), Emma Tate (Season 2). She is first seen in Physical. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bonheur'' (French) *''Doña Sonrisas'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Sonja Sonnenschein'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Zonnestraal'' (Dutch) *Η Κυρία Γελαστούλα (Greek) *樂觀小姐 (Taiwan) *밝아양 (Korean) *ニコニコちゃん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Miseryland worms *Miseryland birds *Guard *King of Miseryland Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Chatterbox (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Bossy(she appears in this episode before her own) (TV version) *Little Miss Sunshine and the Wicked Witch. *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Sunshine and the Splendid Hair Day *Be My Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Sunshine Keeps Her Smile *Little Miss Naughty and the Good Fairy *Mr. Men A Christmas Carol *Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious!(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Hoilday (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV)(cameo) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV)(mentioned) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) She also appears in some of the episodes in Mr. Men and Little Miss. Trivia *Counterparts: Princess Peach (Nintendo, they are yellow, sweet and kind, and they love sunshine), Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both are bright), Ami (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both are kind), Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man, Namco. Both are yellow, round, have freckles, and have red bows), Marzipan (Homestar Runner, both are kind, sweet, and loves any cute stuff and have a guitar), Ceviche (Chowder, both are yellow, have the same eyes, have hair, wear pink, and are kind), Katie (Total Drama series, both are sweet, bright, and kind), Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons, both yellow), Linka (Captain Planet, both have yellow hair, and they're almost always happy), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Disney, both are kind and fair), Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are sweet, kind, perky and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Thomas), Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon, both have blonde hair tied to braids), Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both like fashion and cute things), Florence (The Magic Roundabout, both sweet, kind, friendly, cheerful and beautiful), Abby (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both Cute, Friendly, Beautiful, Sweet, Kind and both Girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Connor) Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz, Both are very kind, comforting, generous and very good to others), Bridgette and Lindsay (Total Drama series, all three have blonde hair), Funshine Bear (Both are yellow with blonde hair, both wear red on their heads and love sunshine), Stella (Winx Club, both are sunny, yellow and blonde), Mouse (Animal Mechanicals, both are kind), Lillie Lightship (TUGS, they are sweet, kind and they are both beautiful), Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are kind, cheerful and beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sonic), Wendy Testaburger (South Park, both are beautiful, friendly, and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Stan Marsh), Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, Disney, both are beautiful, kind, cute, sweet, cheerful, they have blonde hair and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Taran), Rapunzel (Tangled, both are kind and beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Flynn Ryder), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are kind and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Sora) and Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, they are sweet, kind, cheerful, beautiful and they're both girlfriends to Mr. Happy and Noddy). *She Is 24 Years Old *Although, Miss Sunshine and Mr. Bump are fairly good friends, she Mistooke him for a giant spider from the "Bugs" episode. (The Other 2 being Mr. Grumpy & Mr. Nervous) *Miss Sunshine's voice in The US verson of The Mr. Men Show resembles Toadette in the Super Mario game series and her personality resemble's Princess Peach's. *In "Sand & Surf" Miss Sunshine seemed to be one of the little misses that didn't have her hair in a pony tail. *The only time she cried (Camping). *She is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but she seems to care that Mr. Rude farted in Canned Goods, Sleep, Hotel and Dillydale Day. *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Chatterbox? *Little Miss Sunshine is one miss who is seen with Mr. Stubborn (Fair, Amusment Park, Rainy Day, and Night, as a werewolf). *She Is Good Friends With Little Miss Whoops. *She is one of the 16 yellow characters. *She didn't seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in "Parties" and "Getting Around" and even let him get hurt in "Parties". She also didn't care when Mr. Fussy got hurt in "Seashore", which is really very, very out of character for her! Poor Fussy and Bump, but she did seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in the 1997 episode called "Mr. Grumble's Holiday". *In "Hotel" her voice can be heard while the 7 heads are yelling at Mr. Rude even though her head isn't shown. *She was the only character who was not frightened when Mr Stubborn turned into a werewolf. *She is seen alot with Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy in season 2 (Gifts, Parks and Pirates). *She doesn't watch anything scary or about corn. *She has similararities of Mr. Bounce and Mr. Happy, because they are close colors, wear reddish pink/pinkish red, and are about the same size.(Mr Bounce is really rubber ball sized) *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Noisy and Mr. Lazy, who haven't been seen with her so far) *She is one of the 32 characters in the Mr. Men Show. *She's a bit shorter than Mr. Happy. *Her hair is NOT a wig (it just came off and onto Mr. Fussy's head in Dance, Dance, Dance. as a sketch joke) *She has a fondness for buttons in Arts and Crafts. In the same episode, she almost went nuts. *She appeared more in Season 2 than Season 1. *She has her own Craft show, with her assistant, Mr. Funny. *Miss Sunshine got a pair of pink polka-dotted platform shoes in Shoes. *In Season 2, her eyes became more anime-ish( Arts and Crafts, Trees, Fairies and Gnomes). *She is one of the six characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Scary, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), Miss Giggles and Miss Curious. *In Reptiles, Miss Sunshine had a pink lizard for a pet called Pinky. *She hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if she does though. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite